


Care for Me.

by Bluebuell33



Series: Sherlock and Me [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After Reichenbach fall, Continued from Return to Me., John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: Set after Sherlock returns. John decides to tell Sherlock how he feels.





	Care for Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Return to Me. You may want to read that first.

John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes. This has always been true since that first day when John shot the cabbie to save Sherlock. Though he had never said anything to Sherlock.

Because the question remained did Sherlock Holmes love John Watson?

John was in search of this answer...  Sherlock had returned from the dead just two weeks ago and things were slowly starting to get back to normal. Well a sort of new normal. 

John was moving back in to Baker Street at Sherlock's request, once his lease was up. They had not started taking cases yet, though Sherlock's name had been cleared. Something Mycroft and John had taking care of while Sherlock was "dead". 

John still had no idea where he stood with Sherlock. They had shared one intimate hug when Sherlock had returned and surprised John in the flat. It had made John's heart lift and start to hope. But after that nothing had changed.  John had promised himself that if he ever got a second chance with Sherlock that he would take the leap. 

This was not an easy leap for John, he didn't want to scare Sherlock and lose him again if he didn't feel the same.  Sherlock had come back a quieter more closed off man, who had so far been unwilling to speak of the past two years. He merely told John about the three snipers one for him, Mrs. Hudson and Detective Lestrade thus the reason he had jumped and would say no more. 

The first time John had saw the scars was two days after Sherlock had returned. He had showed up at Baker street without texting first and walked in to find Sherlock trying to redressing a wound on his side in the kitchen. Sherlock had tried to pull his shirt back on quickly, but John had stopped him and stepped in to doctor mode. He redressed what looked like a knife wound properly and then helped Sherlock put his shirt on. Though not before seeing how scarred his back and side were from his time away, there was so many. 

John felt his heart drop at the sight, he wished that he could have been there with Sherlock, so he could have protected him. 

This brings them to now, sitting in their chairs across from each other in Baker Street. 

John pretending to reading some crap mystery novel, while Sherlock was plucking his violin lost in thought it would seem.

"Sherlock?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I was thinking we should get some take-away?"

"If you would like too..." 

"Chinese or Indian?" 

"Whichever." Sherlock replied as he stood and began to play his violin in the window. 

John held his breath this was the first time Sherlock had played since returning. As he stood staring out the window and playing, John felt his chest tighten, He never thought he would get to see this again.   

This was it this was his chance.... 

He stood and walked up to the man he has loved for so long. 

Sherlock stopped playing and lowered his violin standing ever so still... His eyes watching John's every move. His brow furrowed slightly as John came to stand in front of him. 

"John... I don't know how to do this..."

Do what Sherlock?" John slowly placed a hand on Sherlock's violin, removing it from his hold and placing it on the desk behind him. 

"This... Us..." He gestured between them. 

"Sherlock, do you want there to be an US?" John questioned as he looked up into Sherlock's beautiful eyes. His eyes always seemed to change color, it was hard to tell what color they really were. It was like looking in to the southern sea on a sunny day. There was hues of blues and greens plus almost a gray on certain days. 

Right now, these eyes looked worried and nervous almost, as Sherlock stood there not speaking. 

"John, I... I am afraid that I would disappoint you and then you will leave." He said lowering his eyes to look at the floor. 

John stepped a little closer, reaching out to lift Sherlock's chin, so he could see his eyes again. 

"Sherlock, do you care for me?" He asked hoping that if the answer was no, he would be able to handle never having this gorgeous venerable man as his own. 

"John, you are my best friend, my blogger, my John." He said quietly. "Of course, I care for you." 

"Then that is all that matters right now... You should know that I will never leave you Sherlock. Ever." 

There was the first step, they could build from here together.  John knew he would take whatever Sherlock would offer no matter how small...

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to do a few of these short stories that sort of make one big one I think. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
